


real art must always involve some witchcraft

by SleepyBanshee



Series: tumblr requested prompts for drabbles and fics [4]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Season 2, Teasing, senne is one whole dumbass in this fic and it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/pseuds/SleepyBanshee
Summary: Senne, for his part, turned most of his attention to Zoë, but he would be lying if he didn’t admit to lingering on whatever bra witchcraft Zoë had just pulled off in the back of his mind.





	real art must always involve some witchcraft

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from (massiveeggspatrolshark on Tumblr): Write more Zoenne fanfic pleaseee 
> 
> I believe they say...be careful what you wish for?

In general, Senne knew he was a smart guy. He aced all of his classes with minimal work. He could grasp complex problems, and he was a wiz at taking standardized testing. There were few things in the world that he could not understand with a little bit of work. Which is why it was so surprising that something so mundane had stumped Senne so profoundly.

It happened the first time about two weeks after he moved in with Zoë. He was hanging in the common room alone watching something boring on the TV that he was only partially paying attention to. Zoë came in, dropping her bag and jacket on the ground and plopped on the couch next to him. Senne noted that she looked wiped. He turned to her about to ask how she felt when she sat up, reached behind her back, and suddenly Zoë’s bra was off. He knows the mechanics of it must have been more involved, but considering Senne was only somewhat paying attention, it felt that with one or two movements Zoë had taken off her bra without messing up her shirt. She tossed the bra on top of her jacket and bag and curled up next to Senne.

Senne, for his part, turned most of his attention to Zoë, but he would be lying if he didn’t admit to lingering on whatever bra witchcraft Zoë had just pulled off in the back of his mind.

He could ask, but it seemed like such a stupid question, and if Senne could help it, he would prefer not to subject himself to looking foolish.

So he just...thought about it from time to time, but it had relatively little impact on his life. It’s not like Zoë did it every day or anything. Perhaps, Senne thought, it was a one-off situation.

The second time the bra witchcraft happened was with Lisa. She had hobbled out of her room to the kitchen. Senne rarely saw Lisa, so it was a surprise in and of itself that she was hanging out in the kitchen. She shrugged off the blanket draped over her shoulders to the back of the chair she had sat in at the little makeshift table. Senne had turned to get milk for his cup of tea, and when he looked back, Lisa was in the midst of pulling her bra off from the bottom and beneath her shirt. Lisa put the bra in her lap and stared aimlessly in the kitchen. Senne did his best not to stare at Lisa’s chest.

Purely for scientific reasons.

It’s not that Senne has never seen a woman take off her bra before. In fact, his reputation was built on the fact that many women at school hoped to take their bras off for him. But he was usually a more active participant in said bra removing or was engaged in other activities. Now, though, he was wondering if there was some secret bra conspiracy that he knew nothing about. He grabbed his tea, and instead of heading to Zoë and his’ bedroom, he stopped to see Milan in the common room. Milan was sprawled on the couch, looking at his phone. Senne sat in the chair next to him and immediately had a phone shoved in his face.

“Is he hot?” Milan asked. Senne pulled his head away from the screen to see it a bit better.

“You can’t tell?” Senne asked. He wasn’t against giving his opinion on the hotness of men. Senne was self-aware enough to know homophobia was not one of his issues that needed to deal with. But he had also seen Milan play “Hot or Not” at every television show or commercial that was on. Milan’s inquiry seemed like a trick question.

“I can, but I’m on the fence. I need a second opinion,” Milan told him, still holding the phone in front of Senne’s face.

“I’d go for it,” Senne said with a shrug and took a sip of his tea. Milan snatched back his phone and began messing with it in earnest. Senne waited a beat or two before he brought up the real reason he sought out Milan.

“Milan,” he started and waited for Milan to pay attention to him rather than his phone. Milan lifted his head, but his eyes stayed glued to his phone for a second longer before they finally reached Senne.

“I have an...unusual question. I guess.” Senne began. Milan seemed giddy at the statement, phone forgotten on his lap.

“Of course, Senne. I offer you my services.” Senne decided to ignore the sexual undertone and continue.

“So, uh, Lisa just walked into the kitchen and took off her bra,” Senne said simply.

“What?” Milan asked. His eyes darting to the hallway. “You saw her breasts?”

“No, her shirt was still on.” Senne was quick to clarify.

“Okaaaay. What’s the problem, then?”

Senne opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Milan quirked up an eyebrow, and finally, Senne said, “how?”

It was rare that Senne could not articulate what he meant, but if there was a situation where Senne felt he didn’t have the language to articulate a question, this was it.

“...How?” Milan repeated a furrow in his brow. “Are you asking how women take off bras, Senne? Here I thought we had a lady’s man living in the flat.”

“No. No, no no no. That’s...no.” Senne quickly shut down Milan’s trail of thought.

“It was how she took off her bra. With like two moves and while still wearing her shirt.” Senne finally explained.

“Oh?” Milan asked. The confused expression still in place. “I’ve never noticed.”

“Zoë did it the other day too,” Senne offered. Milan was silent for a moment.

“I honestly don’t know what you are talking about. I don’t exactly spend time registering women taking off their bras.” Milan confessed. Senne, for his part, rolled his eyes.

“Milan, I’m not going around looking at women taking off bras, it has happened twice, and I had never seen it before,” Senne told him. If there was one thing that Senne was absolutely sure about, it was that he would never confess to Milan that he had dubbed this whole situation as bra witchcraft in his head.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Senne. I’ll keep my detective eyes open, though. There’s a mystery afoot,” Milan said dramatically clutching his hand to his heart.

Senne murmured his thanks before standing with his tea feeling like he made a monumentally bad decision in discussing this with Milan.

The third time he was convinced that Milan had told Zoë and Zoë had told all of her friends. Yasmina, Luca, Amber, and Jana were over for a sleepover. Senne was content on being mostly out of the house or in his and Zoë’s room for this. But they had made a big deal about him being allowed to stay for the movie portion of the evening before getting kicked out for girl time. He sat between Jana and Zoë on the couch. Luca, Yasmina, and Amber were lounging around other places. About twenty minutes in he saw Amber shifting every few seconds. His eyes kept shifting over to her. She wasn’t exactly quiet about her shifting.

Suddenly, Amber sat up, and her arms went behind her back, and there it was. The bra witchcraft. Her bra came out, and barely anything looked out of place. Senne moved his head quickly away from Amber, but his eyes were wide as he looked down at his lap. He took a few seconds to process the fact that it appeared either every woman knew this trick or that Milan had told Zoë. Or, both, he guesses. He looked back up at the movie.

Zoë reached out to grab his hand and for the next hour or so he forgot about bra witchcraft and instead felt comfort in Zoë’s warm presence at his side.

Towards the end of the movie, he heard Luca mutter something. He glanced over and, seconds before she actually acted, he knew what was coming. Luca leaned forward her hands went behind her back, and with a massive sigh, Luca took off her bra while her shirt remained in place. Luca reached her arms around herself to scratch at her back. She turned to Yasmina, who was closest and said words that Senne would never be able to unhear.

“Always feels good to have the puppies unleashed, huh?” Luca said while bumping shoulders with Yasmina who, having dealt with Luca regularly, was unphased.

Senne sat silently for the rest of the movie. As soon as it was over, he said goodbye to the girls, grabbed his keys to his Tesla, and drove to the nearest bar. He texted Luka to meet him. He needed a drink.

The last part of the bra witchcraft saga came two days later after the sleepover. He was in bed, reading something on his phone when he glanced up to see Zoë wearing nothing but one of his shirts. His phone quickly deposited on the bedside table.

Zoë crawled up the bed to straddle Senne. Senne’s hands moved to grasp her thighs, and he leaned in to kiss her cheek, her lips, her neck. Zoë let out a sigh of pleasure, and Senne grasped her hips, bringing her flush against his hips, chest, and eye level with him.

But before he could run his hands up the back of his shirt, he saw Zoë give him a wink before she reached behind her and undid her bra. She slipped each strap down her arm and out before pulling the bra out from under her shirt in the front. Senne could only see an inch of skin on her stomach before the shirt was down again.

Senne leaned his head back on the wall behind him and closed his eyes. His hands still grasped Zoë’s hips, but he could feel the air from her laughter, hitting his face.

“I’m going to murder Milan,” Senne told her plainly.

Zoë’s laugh grew louder now that she was sure Senne knew what was happening.

“We almost lost it when we looked at your face after Luca took her’s off the other day.” Zoë laughed out. “I kept waiting for you to mention it.”

Senne finally opened his eyes and glared at Zoë. Her dimples on full display as she continued to laugh at his expense.

“Zoë?”

“Hmm?” She said, playing with his hair.

Instead of replying, Senne initiated a bruising kiss that effectively shut Zoë up while his hands drifted to the front of her underwear. Before he could press a thumb to her clit over her underwear, Zoë broke the kiss and leaned into his ear.

“Are you about to do your own special trick?” Zoë whispered into his ear laughing slightly before Senne took retribution for her comment and was rewarded with a moan and a soft “fuck, Senne” from Zoë effectively ending any discussion for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> title a quote from Isak Dinesen
> 
> find me on tumblr: https://air-bison-yip-yip.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for y'all's support,   
> -SleepyBanshee


End file.
